Pop Open the Cider
by Kendra
Summary: Liz talks Maria into having a New Years Eve party.


**Title:** Pop Open the Cider  
**Author:** Kendra (Pandi01@yahoo.com)  
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** No specific episodes but you got to know the premise of the show. Also you have to know the relationship between M & M.  
**Category:** Mainly M & M, with little M/L.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.  
**Dedication: **To all of you great people who sent me feedback on Maria's One and Only Wish. You're all the best.   
**Synopsis:** The gang has a New Years Eve party.  
**Distribution: **Email me if you don't have any of my fan fics on your site before putting it on your site.   
**Author's Notes:**This is post Heat Wave and pre the Balance. Constructive criticism and feedback always welcomed.   


****************************************************************************

Maria is sitting in a booth in the Crashdown. They have just closed for the night. Michael and her are no longer going out and Maria's not sitting around mopping about it. It is about three days before New Years. Maria looks up and sees Liz take a seat in the booth. *We had so many people in the Crashdown today. I didn't even realize that many people lived in Roswell. Maybe there is another alien thing going on or something.*

"So, Maria what are we going to do for New Years?" Liz asks with a smile. "I want to be with Max for I can give him like this huge kiss."

"Jeez Liz ever since you guys started going out you're like all lovey dovey," Maria sighed. *Gag me. All Liz ever wants to do anymore is pucker up to Max. Was I this bad when I was sort of having something with Michael?*

"So, I don't see anything wrong with that." Liz said. "But back to what I was saying, I think we should have a New Years Eve party and have the whole gang over."

"Liz, your parents would be home and you know how they're." *Her parents are so like protective. Liz is like their pride and joy. My Mom on the other hand probably wouldn't noticed if I was beamed up by alien's. Hey I made a funny!*

"That's my point Maria. Isn't your Mom going out of town tomorrow for a week?" Liz asked.

*Oh no. Here it comes. She wants me to have the party at my house. That would like totally suck. I hate having parties. I always end up doing everything. I'm not going to get roped into this one.*

"No! You're not dumping this party on me Liz," Maria said firmly.

"Come on Maria. I'll come and help you out and everything. No parents, think of the possibilities." Liz urged.

"What possibilities? I don't have a boyfriend. Isabel and Alex aren't a couple. The only people that would profit, if you know what I mean by this no parents thing would be Max and you." Maria said.

"Please....Please Maria. I will like so be your slave for life." Liz begged.

*I can't stand it when she begs. Oh maybe I'll just do it this one time. But what if like her and Max start something on my bed? Ewww....dirty thought.*

"Alright," Maria sighed. "But I don't want you guys like making out on my bed and stuff. Ohhh.." Maria makes a face.

"Okay. We'll find somewhere else then," Liz said with a grin.

"Whatever. So, who are we going to invite?" Maria asked.

*Why did I even ask that stupid question? Of course I know who we're going to invite. Max because Liz is totally in love with him. Alex because he's our friend and he'll make the party fun. Isabel because she's sort of our friend and she'll be company for Alex. And...Oh..no..Michael because wherever Max and Isabel are he is. I wish he didn't have to come. Ugh.*

"Just our regular gang. Max, Isabel, Alex and ah I guess Michael would have to come too," Liz said.

"Great! I'll invite Isabel and Alex and you can invite Max and Michael." Maria said.

"Deal," Liz said while sticking out her hand. Maria grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Well I'm going to go home. Are we still going to the mall tomorrow for those after Christmas specials?" Maria asked.

"Yep. After all we have to get new dresses for New Years Eve." Liz said.

Maria gets up out of the booth and walks to the door.

"Later Liz," Maria said.

"Bye," Liz replied.

****************************************************************************

It's now the next day and Maria is working at the Crashdown. She looks up and sees Max and Michael come in. *I wonder if Liz had a chance to ask them yet? Man I can't believe I let Liz talk me into having a New Years Eve party. I'm going to be stuck cleaning everything up and I don't think I can stand to see Liz and Max be all lovey dovey all night. And being stuck with Michael all night? I don't think I could stand him for more than a few hours. Ever since the Soap Factory thing I have been able to avoid him but still be nice. You know what I mean? Oh, my gosh. Now it's getting bad. I'm talking to myself. I have to go sniff some cyprus oil when I get a chance. That will totally calm me down.* She looks up and sees Liz heading her way.

"Hey Maria. I'll take Max and Michael's table and tell them to come to the party, okay?" Liz asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll call Isabel and Alex when I get a chance and tell them." Maria replied.

"Okay. I'm off," Liz said with a smile.

****************************************************************************

Liz has finally made her way over to Max and Michael's table. She leans down and gives Max a soft kiss on the cheek. *He looks so cute today. Okay, keep it together Liz. You're on the job.*

"What can I get you guys?" Liz asked with a smile.

Michael has an annoyed look on his face. "Just a coke." Michael said.

"And Max," Liz said with a grin.

"Just some fries," he said with a goofy grin.

Liz jotted the things down on her pad.

"What are you guys doing for New Years Eve?" Liz asked.

"I don't do the New Years thing," Michael stated.

"I was just going to stay at home and watch the ball drop," Max said.

"I can't have that. You guys have to come to this party Maria and I are having," Liz said with a smile.

"When did you decide to throw a party?" Max asked.

"Who's going to be there?" Michael asked.

"Well I told Maria it would be fun to have a party. She was like no way but then I talked her into it. Umm...it's going to be the regular group of us. But the best part of it is that her Mom is going to be out of town. How great is that? We can party all night," Liz said happily.

"No parents?" Michael said with a slight smile.

*This party will be so great. Maybe Michael and Maria can get back together. I totally know they have feelings for each other.*

"Yep no parents," Liz said. "So, are you guys coming?"

"I'll be there," Max said with a smile. "You going Michael?"

"I don't know. I've never cared for stuff like that." Michael said.

"Come on Michael. It'll be the best, I promise." Liz said.

"I guess," Michael shrugged.

"That's great," Liz said with a grin. "I'll go and tell Maria. Oh and I'll be back with your drinks and fries real soon."

Liz starts to walk behind the counter at the Crashdown.

****************************************************************************

Maria is tapping her foot waiting for an order. *Come on. Anyday now.*

"Oh, Maria," Liz said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Michael and Max are coming. How cool is that?"

"Whatever."

"Come on Maria get into the spirit and fun. When are you going to ask Isabel and Alex?"

"I don't know. I'm shopping with you after work then I have so much other work to do."

"Well someone has to ask them Maria." Just when Liz said that Michael comes up to the counter.

"Hey, we need some tabasco sauce for when we get the fries," Michael said.

"Whatever, here." Maria said shoving a bottle of tabasco sauce at him.

"Aren't you in a pleasant mood today?" He asked.

"Just shut up Michael," she said.

"Hey Maria! We could have Michael do it."

Michael perked his eyebrow up. "Do what?"

"Will you ask Alex and Isabel to the party because I'm like going to be so busy and I don't think I'll have the time to ask them?" Maria said.

"Yeah I guess," he said.

"That's great. Everything is great!" Liz exclaimed.

"Are you okay Liz?" Maria asked.

"Yep! Never been better." Liz said with a grin.

"Okay, later," Michael said and walked off.

*How am I going to be in the same room with Michael on New Years Eve? It's not like I still have feelings for him it's just he's so damn annoying!*

****************************************************************************

Michael is walking down the streets of Roswell when he sees Alex and Isabel. *I wonder if those two are ever going to get together? You can tell they really like each other.*

Isabel walks up beside Michael and smiles. "Hi," Isabel said.

"Hey," Michael said.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Well, I have a message for you two." Michael said.

"And what would that be?" Isabel asked.

"Liz and Maria are having some sort of New Years Eve party and you're invited." Michael said.

"That's great! Maria and Liz have the best parties," Alex said in an enthusiastic voice.

"It should be okay." Isabel said. "What time does it start?"

"Liz said something about 7:00pm and we'll be staying until after midnight." Michael said.

"Okay, so is Maria's Mom going to be there?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I assume so. Why?" Michael asked.

"Cause, I recall Maria saying something about her Mom going out of town for a week or something like that," Alex said.

"Cool, no parents!" Isabel said with a wicked grin.

"Well I have to catch you guys later. Are we still going to meet at Max's later tonight, Is?" Michael asked.

"Yep." Isabel said.

"Okay, later." Michael said.

"Later," Alex and Isabel said.

*How am I suppose to keep myself together when I have to be in the room with Maria all night with no adult supervision? That's going to be one long night.*

****************************************************************************

Maria and Liz are at the mall. *I so do not want to have a New Years Eve party. I can't believe I let Liz dump this on me! Ugh! Can my life get any worse?*

"Oh, Maria!" Liz called from behind a rack of dresses. *I guess it can.*

Maria walks over to where Liz is. "What?" Maria asked.

Liz holds up a strapless, short light blue dress up against Maria's body.

"That's so cute Maria. Buy this to wear for New Year's Eve!" Liz said.

"But Liz...." Maria sighed. *It is sort of a pretty dress.*

"Come on, Maria." Liz smiled.

*I guess I could get it. The tag says it's on sale for $30.00. I deserve a treat after all. I'll get it.*

"Okay," Maria said with a smile. She then grabs the dress out of Liz's hand.

*This is really a cute dress.*

****************************************************************************

Max is sitting in his room with Isabel, they're waiting for Michael to arrive. *Liz looked so good today.*

"So, Max do you think Michael is ever going to get back with Maria?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't talk about her much. You never know with Michael," Max said.

"Well since you don't have the answers to that question then I'll ask another one. What's up with Liz and you?" Isabel asked.

Max starts to blush and replies, "We're just sort of going out."

"Ah..huh," Isabel said with a smirk.

Michael suddenly comes in the room. He takes a seat on a chair in Max's room.

"Hey," Michael said.

"Hey," Isabel and Max said.

"So, what's up?" Michael asked.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions," Isabel said.

"About what?" Michael asked.

"Some things," Max said.

"And I ask again what might that be?" Michael asked.

"We want to know if you're going to get back together with Maria," Isabel asked?

"I don't know. It's complicated." Michael said with a sigh.

"Fine, I guess we don't need answers," Isabel said.

"The party is going to be great," Max exclaimed.

"Maybe for you," Michael said.

****************************************************************************

Maria is sitting in her living room. She kicks off her shoes. *What can I do? I'm so bored. I can't believe Mom had to leave town today. I hate to stay home alone. It's so quiet. Hey! I could go on the internet.* She stands up and walks into the other room where her computer is. She connects to the internet. *Hum..I wonder if they have any Roswell mailing lists out there. After all Roswell has to do with the whole alien thing so they should have some sort of mailing list for my city.*

After about an hour of searching for Roswell mailing lists, checking email, reading fan fiction, and chatting Maria signed off of the internet. *I guess I'll go and catch some z's.* She walks to her room and closes the door behind her.

****************************************************************************

It is now a day before New Year's Eve and Maria is sitting in her room looking at the newest issue of 'Seventeen Magazine.' *I love that hair style. Maybe I should get my hair like that?* All of a sudden Maria hears the phone ring. She leans over her bed and grabs the phone.

"Hello," Maria said. "Oh, hey Liz. What's up? (Pauses) Okay, I'll be right over. (Pauses) Bye." Maria replaces the phone on the receiver.

*I wonder what Liz wants to talk about? I guess I'll just have to go over there and find out. She sounded sort of upset/nervous. I wonder if she broke up with Max? Oh no! That would be terrible. Maybe the FBI people found out about them, that would be even worse. Or what if something else happen to one them? I better get my ass over there.* She puts her magazine on the bed and gets up. She grabs her purse and car keys and heads down stairs. She locks up her house and then gets in her car and heads toward Liz's house.

**************************************************************************** Liz is pacing in her living room. *Come on Maria! Where are you? I need to talk to you so bad! Please hurry up. I have to tell you something so important.* Liz suddenly hears a knock at her front door. She walks over to it and opens it.

"Finally Maria! What took you so long?" Liz questioned.

"Jeez Liz! It didn't take that long." Maria said.

"Fine, well lets go up to my room because I have to talk to you in private," Liz said.

"Sure," Maria said.

Liz starts heading to her room and Maria follows.

****************************************************************************

Maria enters Liz's room and takes a seat in a chair. *I wonder what Liz want's to talk about? She seems umm...what's the word I'm looking for? Edgy, yeah I think that's it. I hope it's nothing bad. * Liz takes a seat on her bed and looks over at Maria.

"So, what's so important that you had to invite me over here?" Maria asked.

"Well, I need some advice," Liz said with a slight blush.

"About?"

"What if Max and I want to do something on New Years Eve?"

*Oh my gosh! Is Liz talking about what I think she's talking about? Is she talking about having sex with Max Evans?*

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Maria questioned. *Does she really want to get it on with Max that bad? I've never heard Liz talk like this. Not even when she was with Kyle.*

"Yes. I just want to be prepared. You know in case we do decide to do something." Liz said.

*I am so not hearing this come out of Liz's mouth.*

"Why did Max say he wanted you to have you know with him?" Maria asked. *I always thought Max would want to be the kind of guy that would want to wait until marriage and so fourth.*

"No, it's just I sort of want to." Liz said.

"Liz!" Maria exclaimed.

"I need to know what type of condoms I should buy? You know for like protection," Liz said.

*I can't believe I'm hearing these things come out of Liz's mouth! Liz used condoms in a sentence! This is so unreal. Has Liz liked smoked something? Maybe Liz's hormones are working over load? Wow!*

"I would use Trojan I guess," Maria said. "Anyway, why are you asking me anyway? I'm a virgin too."

"I don't know. Maybe because like you're the only person I can ask," Liz said.

*I guess she's right. She couldn't ask her Mom because she would freak.*

"Okay, well if you do have it with him just be careful Liz. Remember he's not of this earth," Maria said.

"Yeah," Liz said with a smile. "He's not."

*Gag me! Now, I'm getting dirty mental pictures. Eww.*

****************************************************************************

Michael is sitting in Max's room. *I wonder why Max called me over here? Tomorrow is New Years Eve and I really don't want to go to Maria's little party. I do but I don't. It's just, oh I don't know what I'm talking about.*

"What did you call me over here for Max?" Michael asked.

"I have some umm..personal questions to ask you," Max replied with a slight blush.

*Okay, I wonder what this is all about? He's blushing. I've only seen Max do that when he's around Liz. What is he thinking?*

"Ask away," Michael said.

"Well, I've never made out with a girl before. And ummm...you made out with Maria right?" Max asked slightly embarrassed.

Michael shook his head yes with a smile spreading over his face. *Is he asking me for make out tips? This is too funny.*

"So, what do I do?" Max asked. "What was it like when you made out with Maria?"

"Don't worry about what you have to do Max. It all comes naturally. And I'm not going to give you details about Maria and my make out sessions. I don't feel like talking about her." Michael said. *What a lie! She's all I think about. Her full lips, beautiful hair, great body. Stop it!!!*

"It's just I don't know if Liz thinks we're going to do something on New Years Eve," Max sighed.

"If Liz wants to do something then you decide if you want to do it. Isn't that simple?" Michael asked.

"I guess." Max replied.

*I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation with Max. He's like the all American boy.*

****************************************************************************

It's now New Years Eve. Maria is running raged in her house. *Oh, my gosh. They're going to be coming in like 25 minutes. I still have to take a shower, do my hair, make up, get dressed. I knew this was like such a bad idea. Where is Liz anyway? She's suppose to be here helping me! That girl is going to have some explaining to do! I still have to check on my cake and everything! I hate being frazzled.* Maria runs up stair and sheds her clothes and jumps in the shower.

****************************************************************************

It's ten till 7 and Michael is walking up the path to Maria's house. *I wonder if I'm the first one here? I knew I should have come with Max and Is. Oh, well Liz is probably here already so I won't have to be alone with Maria.* He rings the doorbell on the front door.

He then hears Maria yell, "come in."

****************************************************************************

Maria has just gotten out of the shower and she only has a towel wrapped around her when she yells "come in." *Great! Liz has finally arrived to help me. I'll just tell her to come in and she can finish putting up the decorations while I get dressed and everything. Then I'm going to make her explain why she is so damn late.*

She suddenly smells a burning smell. *Oh, no. My cake is burning. Damn it!* She pulls her towel closer around her and starts to run down the stairs.

****************************************************************************

Michael has just entered the house and closed the door. He looks up and sees Maria running down the stairs only wearing a slightly wet towel. *Wow! She's so beautiful. This is like so unreal. Is this a dream? I'm actually seeing Maria in a towel. I've dreamt of this day forever. Wow!* Michael was at a loss for words at the sight of Maria. A blush quickly spread over her.

"Oh my God!" Maria shrieked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were Liz!"

"I umm...ummm.." Michael stuttered as he tried to regain his thoughts. "I just got here early. I'm ummmm...really sorry that I caught you off guard." *Yeah right! Wow!*

"Whatever, this is so embarrassing." Maria whined. She then sniffs the air. "Oh my cake."

"So, that's what I smell burning?" Michael asked with a grin. "I thought it was your skin because it's bright red."

"Funny! I'm laughing out loud! Yes, it's my cake you nerd! Can you please go and take it out of the oven while I go and get dressed?"

"You don't have to get dressed," Michael said with a wicked grin.

"Shut up Michael. Please," Maria begged.

"Alright," Michael said.

He watched as Maria headed back up stairs. *I have to see her like that again sometime.* He then headed off towards the kitchen to tend to the cake.

****************************************************************************

After about 10 minutes Maria rushed down stairs and finds Michael hanging the remainder of streamers. *I can't believe he only saw me in my bath towel. That was so embarrassing. I am never going to be able to make eye contact with him again. What if he thought I was ugly or something? Oh, no!* She is wearing the strapless light blue dress she had bought the other day when she was at the mall with Liz. Her short hair is falling in cute ringlets around her face.

Maria cleared her throat and Michael looked up.

"I was just putting these up," Michael said while his eyes roamed over her body.

*Oh my gosh! He's like looking over my body! I can't believe this!*

"Thanks," Maria said with a slight blush. " I don't know where Liz is. She like drops this party on me and then she decides to be late. I don't think so."

They hear a knock at the door. She heads over to the door and opens it. Alex is standing on the other side.

"Alex! Hey," Maria said happily.

"Hi Maria," Alex said with a smile. They then hugged each other.

Alex comes into the house and looks around.

"Hey," Michael said. He had finished putting up the streamers and is now planted on the couch.

"Hey," Alex said. "Great decorating, Maria!"

"Oh, well I got some help," Maria said with a grin.

"From him," Alex asked while pointing to Michael?

Maria shook her head yes.

"Well, someone needed to help," Michael said.

Alex walked over to couch and took a seat next to Michael. Alex then clicked on the television set and they started to watch ESPN.

"I hate sports," Maria whined. "I'll just go in the kitchen and put the icing on the cake."

"Okay," Michael said.

"Yeah," Alex said. "When are Isabel, Max and Liz coming?"

"I don't know where the hell they are and I'm like so mad at Liz," Maria said. "I'll be back."

Maria headed towards the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

****************************************************************************

Maria is standing in the kitchen. She has just finished icing the cake. *The cake looks really good. I can't believe what a day I had. I just hope it doesn't get any worse! I should go and see what Michael and Alex are up to. Where are Max, Isabel and Liz? Liz is in such deep trouble! How dare she just leave me to do this whole damn party!*

She walks through the kitchen door and enters the living room. She sees that Michael and Alex are watching the television. She takes a seat in one of the chairs in the living room. *What is it with guys and damn ESPN? I swear I am totally anti sports. Sports are just so...so boring.*

Alex looks over at Maria and says, "so did you get the cake ready?"

"Yes. I can't believe no one is here yet," Maria sighed.

"Hey, we're here," Michael said with a scowl.

"I can see that," Maria said sarcastically.

All of a sudden Maria hears a knock at the front door and jumps out of her chair.

"Maybe that's Liz!" Maria said with a smile.

She walks over to the door and opens it. She sees Max and Isabel on the other side. *Here I think it's Liz and it's them. Where the hell is Liz?*

"Hey," Max said with a grin.

Maria moved out of the door and motioned for them to come in. Isabel took a seat in a chair and Max joined Michael and Alex on the couch. Maria returned to the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"Cool, we're watching ESPN," Max said while getting roped in by the television.

Maria frowned and looked at Isabel, who rolled her eyes in return. *Damn it Liz! I swear I'm going to brutally kill her.*

"I'm going to go heat up something to eat in your kitchen. Is that okay Maria?" Isabel asked.

"Sure," Maria replied with a smile. *Isabel isn't as bad as I thought she was when I first met her. She's actually sort of cool.*

She suddenly hears a knock at the front door. She jumps out of her chair and runs to see who it is. She opens the door and sees Liz on the other side. Liz is holding a brown paper bag in her arms.

"Damn it Liz! Where have you been?" Maria asked in an angry tone of voice.

Liz grabs Maria's arm and pulls her outside. "Close the door. I need to talk to you." Liz said. Maria closed the door.

"Where were you Liz? You said you would help me and then you just drop this damn party in my lap? I didn't even want to have a stupid party. I can't believe you Liz," Maria said angrily.

"Will you just be quiet for a second Maria?" Liz said. "I had to go to the drug store and pick up a box of these." Liz grabbed a box of condoms out of the brown paper bag.

"Are you seriously thinking about going through with this Liz?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I love Max and he loves me. I don't see anything wrong with two people expressing their love for one another," Liz replied.

"Fine, so that's why you were so late?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I'm really sorry Maria." Liz said.

"Fine I'll forgive you but you owe me like so big girlie." Maria said. "Don't you dare do the deed on my bed. If you're going to do it anywhere do it in the guestroom, okay?"

Liz smiled slightly, "okay. You're such a good friend." The two friends then hugged each other.

****************************************************************************

Michael is still sitting on the couch pretending to watch ESPN. *This is getting pretty boring. I was never really into baseball. I wonder what Maria and Liz are talking about out there? I can't believe I actually got to see Maria in a towel, that was the best.*

Max looks over at Michael and says, "why do you have that goofy grin on your face?"

Michael looks around to make sure Maria hasn't come back inside yet. *Should I tell Max I only saw Maria in a towel? He might get the impression that I have feeling for her? Oh, I'll just tell him because it's no big deal. What am I saying? Yes it is! I got to see Maria in only a towel. How often have I ever been that lucky? Never.*

"Yeah, what's with the grin Michael?" Alex asked.

"Well...I sort of saw Maria in only a towel." Michael said with a slight grin.

"You what?" Max asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"I got here sort of early and I came inside because she did yell 'come in.' Then she started coming down the stairs in only a towel. She had just gotten out of the shower." Michael said with a smirk.

"But why did she come down stairs if she had just gotten out of the shower?" Alex asked.

"She thought I was Liz here to help and she also had to come down because her cake was burning in the kitchen." Michael said.

"So..." Alex urged.

"So what?" Michael asked.

"Details," Alex said.

"Why do you care? Do you like Maria?" Max asked Alex.

Alex's eyes grew a little wider and he replied, "no! I was just curious."

"Well, it was unbelievable. She looked so good." Michael said as he recalled the image of Maria.

Isabel walks into the living room and plops into the seat that she was sitting in earlier.

"So, where is Maria and did Liz show up?" Isabel asked. She then realized the guys had suddenly gotten quiet when she walked into the room. "What were you all talking about?"

*I am so not going to tell Isabel that I saw Maria in a towel. I will never hear the end of it.*

"Nothing. Just the game on ESPN," Michael replied.

"Yeah that's it," Alex said trying to sound believable but failed.

"Whatever," Isabel replied.

*I wonder what Maria and Liz are talking about out there? Maria has been out there for over ten minutes.*

****************************************************************************

Maria and Liz are still talking. *Should I tell Liz that Michael saw me in a towel? I think I should because she always tells me everything and I can like so trust her. Anyway, she did come to me for advice about the condoms.*

"You won't believe what happened before you showed up Liz!" Maria exclaimed.

"What?" Liz asked curiously.

"Well, it's sort of embarrassing. See, I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the doorbell. Of course I thought it was you because you were suppose to come early to help me decorate. So I said 'come in.' Then all of a sudden I smelt this burning smell. It was my cake burning! I ran down stairs, only in my towel to check on my cake. Guess who I found there? Michael! He was all like giving me this weird look! What if he thought I was like this ugly chick or something?" Maria babbled.

"No way Maria! Wow!" Liz said. "He probably was just checking you out. I don't think he thinks you're ugly."

"But Liz you didn't see the look on his face!" Maria protested.

"Why do you care if he thought you were ugly or not? I thought you were totally over Michael Guerin?" Liz asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I am so over him. It's just if he thought I was ugly then other guys might think I am too," Maria said.

"Whatever girl. Just get over it, okay? Let's just go inside now and have this big party! It's going to be so fun," Liz said enthusiastically.

"Okay, but you know this party is going to really suck," Maria said.

"Come on," Liz said and she dragged Maria to the front door.

****************************************************************************

Michael looked up when he saw the front door to Maria's house open. In walked Liz, dragging Maria right behind her. Liz walks over to a chair by Max and takes a seat on it. Maria takes a seat on a chair by Isabel.

*Finally they come back inside. I wonder what they were talking about?*

"Max, Alex, Michael, Isabel how are you guys?" Liz asked with a huge smile.

"Never been better now that you're here," Max replied with a smile.

*That is so nauseating. I was never that bad when I was with Maria, was I? All they do is make googly eyes at each other and sometimes I just get so sick and tired of it.*

"Please," begged Isabel with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you guys want to do?" Maria asked with a smile. She then looked over at the television set that still has ESPN on. "Please turn that off."

Alex immediately obeyed her and shut off the television.

"I don't know. I didn't even feel like coming," Michael replied with a scowl.

*It's the truth! I didn't want to come because then I would have to see Maria. Her hair, body, lips, everything. But I'm glad I came because I would have missed her in that towel. I have to get that mental picture out of my mind before it becomes stuck in there forever.*

"We could play a game," Alex suggested with a smile.

"I'm not five years old Alex," Isabel said with a giggle.

"Why don't we all dance?" Liz said. "I love to dance."

Maria shot Liz the look of death. "I don't think so Liz! I absolutely hate dancing. You know I have two left feet."

"That would be funny to see then," Michael said with a smirk.

Maria glared at Michael and said, "shut up!"

"I know what we can do," Max said.

"And what would that be?" Maria asked.

"What are your guy's New Year's resolutions," Max asked?

"I don't do that crap," Michael said.

No one seemed to think that was fun accept for Maria. She suddenly stood up and smiled.

"Fine! I'll go first," Maria said with a grin. "My New Year's resolution is to do a little better in school. I sometimes slack off..."

"You mean always," Liz interupted.

Maria ignored Liz's comment and continued. "So, I want to try and get more into school. You know bring my grades up to A's instead of B's and C's."

"My New Years resolution is to go get a facial and my hair done," Isabel said.

"That is not even a resolution because it's something you already do all the time." Michael said sarcastically.

"Just stop it everyone!" Max said.

"Why don't we just play a game like I suggested?" Alex asked.

"Fine, I have OutBurst upstairs." Maria said. "I'll go and get it."

With that Maria headed up the stairs with Michael's eyes falling her all the way. *She is so beautiful. Stop it!*

****************************************************************************

Maria is sitting on the couch between Isabel and Liz. They had all just finished playing OutBurst. Liz, Max, and Michael were on one team and Maria, Isabel and Alex were on the other team. Liz, Max and Michael ended up winning the game. *I can't believe my team lost at OutBurst. I'm like so good at that game. Michael was acting all smug about it too. I just wanted to slap him upside the head. He sure deserved it for being all mighty. So, far this New Years Eve really sucks. Can it get any worse?*

"Well, you guys I have to talk with Max for a minute," Liz said with a smile.

*I know exactly what Liz is going to talk to Max about. I hope they don't get too carried away. I can't believe I'm actually going to allow her to do that in my house! Have I completely lost it?*

"Lets go then," Max said with a smile. He stood up and so did Liz.

"We'll see you guys," Liz said with a wink to Maria. They then headed into the kitchen.

*Are they going to do it in the kitchen? Well, if they do it they'll probably just like come out of the kitchen when they're done talking and head upstairs. Only about an hour until the ball drops.*

"Can you guys believe that big storm outside?" Alex asked.

It is raining very heavy outside and it's very windy. There is thunder and lightening.

"I sort of like storms," Michael said.

"You like anything that's dark and dreary," Maria said sarcastically. Michael shot her a dirty look.

"Come on now," Isabel said.

****************************************************************************

*Maria is being so sarcastic tonight. This is the worst New Years Eve. I knew I should have never of come to this party. I wonder what Liz wanted to talk to Max about?*

"Alright I won't be sarcastic, Isabel." Maria said; breaking into Michael's thoughts.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Isabel asked. "I wonder what Liz wanted to talk to Max about?"

"I don't know," Maria lied.

"Do I care?" Alex asked. "Why don't we talk about the internet? I really like the internet."

"Me too. I love to join mailing lists and discussing new things with people." Maria said with a smile.

"I don't own a computer," Michael said. "This is not an interesting topic of discussion for me."

"I've been on the internet a few times and it's okay but I rather do other things," Isabel said.

*This conversation is so boring. How am I suppose to get into this conversation when I don't even have a computer?*

***************************************************************************

It's now 11:30pm and Liz comes out of the kitchen. Maria automatically looks up and catches the look of sadness in Liz's eyes. *Oh my gosh! I wonder what happened? Liz looks like she is about to cry.* Maria stands up and walks past Max and grabs Liz by the arm and pulls her back into the kitchen.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Maria asked with concern shown all over her face.

*This can not be good! Liz looks like she's about to cry! I hate it when Liz is upset because then I get upset. Poor Liz. I hate to see her sad on New Year's Eve.*

"Oh, Maria. I'm not upset really. It's just..." Liz said.

"Just what?" Maria asked.

"I asked Max if he wanted to you know." Liz said.

"And?" Maria urged.

"He said 'no' because it's not safe. He said he loves me and everything but it's just not fair. I got myself all psyched for something and nothing happened!" Liz said with sadness.

"Oh Liz," Maria sighed. Maria then wrapped her arms around her friend in a comforting hug.

*What a relief! For a second I thought it was something more. Maybe this is a good thing because Liz is a little to young to have sex.*

***************************************************************************

Michael looked up at Max who is sitting in the corner of the room with a sad expression on his face. *I wonder what happened between Liz and him? He looks all depressed and that can't be a good thing.*

"So, Max what did Liz want?" Michael asked.

"She just wanted to talk about something," Max said.

"About what? I've never really seen that look on Liz's face when she came out of the kitchen," Alex said.

"Yeah what's up?" Isabel asked.

"It's private alright!" Max said angrily.

*Something definitely went on or why would Max be acting like this? Now, I'm curious as to what went on.*

"You don't have to be like that," Alex said.

"Hey! Look the ball is going to drop soon! We should call Maria and Liz in here," Isabel said.

"I'll go and get them," Michael said. He stood up and started heading towards the kitchen.

***************************************************************************

Maria and Liz are still sitting in the kitchen talking calmly when the kitchen door opens and Michael walks in. *Just great! It's him and he's come to make my New Year's Eve even worse.*

"What do you want?" Maria snapped.

"Jeez someone is being bitchy." Michael said. "Is it PMS?"

"Shut up you two," Liz said. "What do you want Michael?"

"Isabel wanted me to come in here and tell you guys that it's 11:57 and the ball is going to drop soon. If you want to see it then you guys better come in." Michael said.

"Okay," Maria said. She then looked at Liz. "Come on girlie. Let's go watch that ball drop."

Maria and Liz stand up and follow Michael into the living room. Liz and Maria both take seats on some chairs. Michael returns to his seat on the couch.

*Another year is about to come. I hope next year is so much better then this year. God, knows this year really sucked.*

Dick Clark is counting down to the New Year. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," the Roswell gang said with smiles. They all stood up. Max walked over to Liz and leaned in and gave Liz a little kiss which wiped away all of her bad thoughts and feelings.

Maria looked up at Michael and he returned her gaze. Alex walked over to Isabel and kissed her slightly on the cheek. *Great! I have no one to kiss. I feel so lonely.* After finishing that thought she noticed that Michael had come over to where she is located and he's looking into her eyes.

All of a sudden the lights started to flicker and they go out.

"What the hell?" Maria shrieked. *What bad ass timing. Here Michael was about to kiss me! But wait! I don't want Michael to kiss me because I'm like so over him. I bet the storm did this or damn Y2K.*

"What did this? Is it Y2K?" Isabel asked. "I can't see anything."

"It's probably not Y2K because the United States was ready for it," Alex said.

"I doubt it! It's probably a mixture of Y2K and that damn storm outside," Michael said.

"I don't care what it is," Liz said.

"Yeah, me neither." Max said. "Do you have any candles or something Maria?"

*Think. I have some candles in that one desk thing down here. Okay just a few steps over there and there will be light.*

"Yeah, there should be some over in this desk," Maria said.

"Want me to help you get them?" Liz asked.

"Nope. I got it. I think," Maria said.

*I'll just walk over there and get them. I hope nothing happens!*

Maria starts to walk over to the desk and then there is a sudden loud noise!

***************************************************************************

"What happened?" Liz asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry I'm okay!" Maria said. "I just tripped."

Maria is standing up from where she has fallen and continues to make her way over to the desk to get the candles and matches.

"Good one DeLuca," Michael said sarcastically.

"Funny, remind me to laugh later! I didn't see you trying to find your way around in the dark now did I?" Maria said sarcastically.

"This is not the time for you two to bicker over meaningless things," Isabel said.

"Fine," Maria sighed.

Maria had finally reached the desk. She fidgets with the handle and finally pulls open the little shelf in the darkness. *Just great! I don't even clean out the desk and now I can't find anything! Michael is being so annoying tonight. I swear I so want to slap him!*

Maria finally finds two candles and some matches. *Eureka! I knew they were in here somewhere.*

"You guys I found some candles," Maria called to here friends.

Michael tries to make his way over to her in the darkness and he finally reaches her.

"Give me those," Michael said and he grabbed the candles and matches out of her hand.

Michael lights the two candles and he then walks to the middle of the living room and places them in there.

"That's not enough light," Isabel complained.

"I have some flashlights," Maria said. She then heads off in search of the flashlights.

After about five minutes Maria returns with six flashlights in hand. She gives a flashlight to each one of them. They then all sit down.

****************************************************************************

It's been about a half an hour of silence. Michael is sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face that is slightly visible in the darkness. *This really sucks and Maria being annoying doesn't help it one bit. I can't believe I actually talked myself into coming to this party.*

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Liz suggested.

"I don't think so," Isabel said. "I haven't played that since I was twelve years old."

"I want to play, Liz." Maria said.

"Okay, then! Let's play," Liz said enthusiastically not waiting for the guy's in the group to reply.

*This is going to be so horrible. I don't want to play some girlie game.*

"Alex, why don't you go first?" Liz said.

"Alright," Alex said. "What do you want Liz, truth or dare?"

"Umm..I guess I'll pick dare," Liz said.

"Okay. Then I dare you to kiss Michael," Alex said with a grin.

Liz looks at Michael and he returns her look.

"Is it too late to change it to truth?" Liz asked.

"Yes," Alex replied.

"I'm so not kissing her," Michael said with a disgusted look on his face.

Maria looks sort of sad and so does Max.

"Let's just get this over with," Liz sighed.

Liz inches towards Michael and presses her lips against his. They then pull apart.

*That was horrible. Nothing like kissing Maria. Sweet Maria. Stop thinking like that!*

****************************************************************************

Maria is sitting starring at Liz and Michael. *Oh my gosh! Did my best friend just kiss my ex boyfriend? That was too sick. He shouldn't be kissing her! Oh, why do I care?*

"Oh, Maria," Liz said; breaking into Maria's thoughts.

"What?" Maria asked slightly annoyed.

"Truth or dare?" Liz asked.

*NO! I am so not going to do this. I can't pick truth because then she'll ask me some stupid question about Michael. I guess I'll just pick dare.*

"Dare," Maria said casually.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Alex," Liz said. "And I don't mean just a little kiss. I mean tongue and all."

Maria looks straight at Alex and returns her look. *It shouldn't be that bad because after all he's just a friend. In a way I've sort of wondered what it would be like to kiss Alex for some time now. I'll just do it and get it over with.*

Maria stands up and so does Alex. She makes her way over to him and they stare into each other's eyes. Alex is the first one to lean in. Maria parts her lips and soon their lips meet in a smoldering kiss. Alex puts his arms around Maria and let's his tongue slid into her mouth. She puts her arms around Alex and lets her tongue slid into his mouth. All of a sudden Maria feels something she never thought she would feel when she thought of kissing Alex. She felt a spark, an attraction.

Their group of friends stared on in disbelief. A look of anger crossed Michael's face but he quickly covered it with his usual scowl. Isabel had a look of anger mixed with sadness cross her face. Liz and Max just looked shocked.

*Oh, my gosh! I'm not suppose to be feeling something from this kiss! Alex is just a friend. Stop it Maria.*

After a long time Alex and Maria had to pull apart for air. Maria looked up into his eyes and she felt a quiver go down her spine. She quickly looked away and then returned to her seat.

****************************************************************************

Alex is just sitting down where he was sitting before. *Kissing Maria was nice but I bet kissing Isabel is even better. I like Maria, but only as a friend. The kiss didn't mean anything to me. But I have real feelings for Isabel.*

"So, um, Max, truth or dare," Maria asked; breaking into Alex's thoughts.

"Truth because I don't know how wild your dare will be," Max said with a smile.

"Okay then," Maria pauses to think. "Was Liz the first girl you've ever kissed."

Max looked down shyly and Liz looked over at him giving him a reassuring smile. Max looked back up and caught Liz's eyes and then smiled.

"Yes," Max said quietly.

Max looks around trying to choose his prey. He finally stops at Isabel.

"Isabel, truth or dare?" Max asked.

"Dare," Isabel said quietly.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Alex like Maria did," Max said.

A slight smile crossed Isabel's face and her eyes twinkled. *Isabel is going to kiss me and I get to kiss her back?!? This is going to be great!*

"Alex's one lucky guy. He gets to kiss two girls in one night," Michael said sarcastically and everyone shot him a dirty look.

Alex got up and walked over to Isabel. She stood up and looked him in the eyes. Their lips met at the same moment. Her tongue was the first to go into action. Isabel's eyes twinkled even more in the darkness and she stared deep into Alex's eyes.

*This is pure Heaven. I like Isabel so much.*

****************************************************************************

Maria is looking at Alex with a look of shock. *This can't be! How can he kiss her after what I felt when he kissed me? Am I jealous? I can't have feelings for Alex! I just can't.*

Isabel and Alex pulled apart and returned to their seats. They however didn't break eye contact.

"Um, hey Isabel," Liz said. "Earth to Isabel."

Isabel looked over at Liz and snapped out of her trance. Isabel then looked over at Michael.

"Oh, Michael," Isabel said with an evil grin.

"I don't think so," Michael replied.

"I didn't even tell you to do anything yet," Isabel replied. "But what do you want? Truth or dare?"

Michael sighed and replied, "Dare."

"Okay, Michael. I dare you to...."

Before Isabel could finish they heard a loud noise.

****************************************************************************

Michael stood up. *What was that noise? Man, I never should have came to Maria's stupid party. I mean first it's hard to be around her and not be able to touch her. Then second I had to kiss Liz and that really was gross. Then third I had to see MY Maria kiss Alex and she actually looked like she was enjoying it! How could she?*

"What was that noise?" Liz asked.

"I dont' know," Maria replied. "Probably just a tree branch or something."

Isabel looks at Michael and says, "Now Michael on to the dare."

*This is going to really suck. I mean I don't want to do some cheesy dare. Do I look like that type of guy?*

"I guess," Michael sighed.

"Okay, here it is," Isabel said with a wicked grin. "You have to do a striptease."

"Hell no," Michael shouted.

"I don't mean all the way," Isabel said. "I don't want to see that much."

"Then what?" Michael asked.

"I mean strip down down to your boxers and strip in a seductive manner." Isabel said.

Maria gets an amused look on her face. "Come on Michael, are you chicken?" Maria challenged.

"No," Michael replied.

*It won't be that bad. I'll just do it and get it over with.* Michael stood up and started to sway his hips from side to side. He grabbed on to his shirt and started to tug it over his head. Maria is watching him very closely and the rest of the group looks shocked.

"Take it off," Maria yelled; surprised that she had actually yelled that out loud. They all looked at Maria and giggled.

Maria's comment seamed to make Michael strip his clothes faster. He found himself beginning to become excited. *I just hope it isn't noticeable.* Then he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground. Now, he is just left standing there in a pair of black boxers.

"Bravo," Isabel replied. "You did it! Now, get dressed before I throw up everywhere from seeing you like this."

****************************************************************************

It has now been an hour since their game of truth or dare. Maria has retreated to her room and Michael is sitting in the living room watching his surroundings. Max and Liz are huddled in the corner talking while Isabel and Alex are by the kitchen flirting. *I guess I could go and see what Maria's up to. She left sort of in a hurry. She said she was tired or something.* Michael stood up and headed over to the stairs and made his way up to Maria's room.

****************************************************************************

Maria is laid out on her bed. *What did that kiss mean with Alex? Do I still have feelings for Michael? What is wrong with me.* She let out a frustrated cry and she then heard a knock at her door. *Great! I don't feel like talking to anyone.*

"Go away," Maria yelled.

The door opened anyway and in walked Michael. "Is that what you really want?" He asked.

*What does that mean? I mean. Oh, I don't know what I mean.* She stood up and walked over to Michael and looked up into his eyes. *I should just kiss him to see how it feels.* She quickly grabbed him and kissed him hard. At first he started to pull away but then he let himself lose himself in the kiss. She pulled away and smiled. *That was great. But, now I realize I still have feelings for Michael. What I must have been feeling when I kissed Alex was want and desire. Not, passion and love.*

"Maria," Michael said quietly.

The lights then came on. Maria looked past Michael and saw four people standing in the doorway. Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex. They all looked happy because Maria is in Michael's arms once again.

"We were just going to leave because the lights came back on and we wanted to say bye," Liz said with a grin.

"Yeah, um are you coming Michael?" Max asked.

Michael looked at Maria and then back at Max. "Nope, I'll just walk home." Michael replied.

"Later." Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex said and then they left the room closing the door behind them.

Michael looked back at Maria. He lowered his face to hers and started to kiss her again. After they pulled apart for air Michael looked her directly in the eyes. "Maria, I can't deny it. I love you and I want to be with you," Michael said.

"Then be with me," Maria replied with a grin.

Michael started kissing her again and moving her towards the bed.

That New Years turned out to the best one Maria ever had. She had gotten back with Michael and they had found love together. Liz might not have gotten to make love with Max but Maria got to with Michael. Maria's world would forever be changed for the better.

****************************************************************************

The End! 


End file.
